Bumps in the night
by Blor028
Summary: This is a series about two sister hunters and their adventures across country. Both motivated by their own reasons to take up the family business. As they go deeper into the lifestyle of hunting, they discover a lot about both sides of their parents' family and each other. There are no Dean or Sam but they are mention in the story through conversations.


Episode 1- Crocodile Done Dead

A young girl combed through her long brown hair, staring at her face in the mirror. She thought that she was very plain with her pale white skin, full lips that were too big for her jaw and big brown eyes. She wished longingly that she could be like Jessica Quinby, the cheerleading captain of her high school team. Jessica Quinby with her long blonde hair and blue eyes and perfect body. The young girl stared at the poster of her favorite author on her wall.

"Oh Anna Collins, why can't Edmund be real?" Her eyes turned to her Edmund Black poster. "I wished you would watch me in my sleep." She sighed, going over to the poster and kissing it. A small gust of wind blew her curtains out in a bellowing manner, the girl watched the open window for a moment, she decided not to close it.

That night the girl woke up to a shadow standing by her bed. "Edmund…?" The girl sat up in bed with alertness.

"No, but close." He said to her in his enchanting voice. "It's me, Bill Blackwater. We have biology together."

"What are you doing here?" Girl nearly fell off her bed in excitement. Bill Blackwater was the new foreign exchange student with a British accent, the best clothes, smile, hair and overall everything. Every girl in school wanted to know about him. Above all the girls, he chose to come to her room in the middle of the night. _How romantic_.

"Were you watching me sleeping?" The guy looked at her for a moment; she tried to hide her eager face.

"Why yes…I was." The guy raised an eye brow. The fact that he came in through her open window clearly went over her head. "Why-does that turn you on?"

Pretending modesty, the girl looks away as if her cheeks turned red. "No…I am a virgin."

"Oh, how cute." His hand felt like ice when he caressed her cheeks with his fingers.

"Your hands are ice cold, your skin whiter than white on rice…you- are you a vampire?" The girl stammered, not believing that she actually had her own Edmund Black.

His angelic face lean into her, a creepy smile went unnoticed to the teenage girl. They kissed fervently like only two hormone craze teenager would. The girl was interrupted by the sound of tapping on her windows.

"What was that?" She asked him, clutching his arm in fright.

Suddenly his grip tighten on her, the girl felt sharp pain going through her arms where he held her.

"That hurts Bill…let go." She said to him, her voice trembling. Bill stared at her like a wolf about to devour a sweet and dumb lamb that wonder into his domain.

"It's just my friends, they are hungry." He replied to her coolly, dropping his British accent.

"You-you are not British…" Gasped the girl in shock, she pushed him away quickly. "Who are you? What are you?"

"Yeah, I am also not a vampire but I am very hungry right now." He chuckled darkly to her. "And those tapings you just heard, that were my friends and they are hungry too."

Screaming the girl ran for the door only to have it shut in her face, she slammed against it, banging on it desperately. The night ended in blood and tears.

* * *

Sophia woke up to the sound of rain drizzling against the glass of the window. The window wipers were making swishing sounds as it swipe up against the glass. Seattle rain was cold and wet. Sophia pulled the tattered blanket that she had wrapped around herself tighter around her body. The rain in this state was enough to drive any sane person insane, not that she was sane to begin with because she wasn't. But it made her even crazier then she already was. Sophia was a hunter, a green and not very good one. Two months into the business and she already wanted out.

Lucy squinted into the darkness ahead of her, trying to evolve into a higher species. Her eyes were not very strong in the dark, often times she wore glasses or contacts to see properly. She thought about pulling over, waking Sophia up and making her drive but decided against it. Sophia failed her driving test three times at the DMV and once hit a parked car. It was safer for her to continue to drive. At nineteen, Lucy was three years younger than Sophia yet she had more experience in the field of hunting monster. While Sophia chose to live with her dad, Lucy had been raised by their hunter mother.

"What time is it?" Sophia asked her younger sister, adjusting herself in her seat. "Are we in SpoonerVille yet?

"The GPS says that we have two more hours left." Lucy replied simply, keeping her eyes on the road.

Sophia made a purring sound; she stretched her skinny legs out, banging her knee against the cabinet. "Ouch! Shit." She rubbed her eyes. "Stupid tiny car."

"Don't call Becky stupid, she is a great car." Lucy patted the wheels lovingly. Becky was a posh, black beetle that once belonged to their parents.

"Why couldn't we have taken Brook, he's bigger." Sophia complained. Brook was her SUV that her dad had given her on her eighteen birthdays.

"Because Becky is more efficient and compact." Lucy turned on some sad country songs. "Brook is huge and takes up too much gas when we are traveling across the country."

"Do we really have to listen to this?" Sophia looked out the window with annoyance. Lucy ignored her sister and started singing. She hoped that they make it to the town soon; she could use a hot shower and some food in her belly. Right now, she wondered what Art was doing. Her thoughts drifted into the past, she wished that none of this was real. She wished that she could just wake up and everything from when she was seven and up to this point was a bad dream.

The motel looked like something out of a horrible, slasher movie; all it needed was a creepy guy at the counter. Sophia stared at it hesitantly, debating to herself whither or not she wanted to even stay the night. Right about now, the back seat of the car sounded really nice.

"Come on Sof, move your butt and help me unload or go get us a room." Lucy opened her side of the car, sliding out quickly. She watched her older sister reluctantly make for her door. "Go get us a room; I will carry the stuff in."

The door jammed like it always did, sighing in annoyance, Sophia gripped the handle as hard as she could and push it with all of her strength, which wasn't much. The stiff handle finally let loose, Sophia nearly tumble out of the car. "Good damn it, stupid car."

The heel of Sophia's boots made clicking sounds on the pavement as she staggered out of the car. "You know we have to get that door fix, what if we are being chase and I can't get in or out."

"Yeah but my side of the car works," Lucy said with a playful smile. Her older sister gave her a seething glare. "Okay, we will get it fix as soon as we are done with this mission."

Shaking her head with a rueful smile, Sophia headed to the main office. A greasy, pale, skinny white guy stood behind the counter, he wore a shirt that reminded Sophia of something Charlie Sheen would wear.

The guy gaze up at her from over the magazine he was reading, he thought Sophia was pretty but judging her by her appearance and air. He supposed she was a total high maintenance bitch.

"Hello and what can I do for ya?" he asked her, straightening up. In spite of his opinion on her, a pretty girl still made him nervous.

"Hi," she greeted him politely. "I was wondering if you had any room available."

"If you would just sign in with your information, I will get you settle in." The young man took out a book and gave her a pen.

Sophia smile at him, he returned the smile and went to fetch the keys for her. It surprised him that she wasn't what he perceived her to be. While waiting for the man to return, Sophia glanced at the T.V on the counter. The news reporter was standing outside of a house; behind it were policemen and yellow tape to keep the bystanders out. The reporter talked about unknown vicious attacks by wild animals.

"Scary isn't it?" The guy had reappeared with a pair of keys in his hands. "It's the fifth one in the past several months. Terrible really, the victims were all small town girls."

"Yeah…scary…" Sophia paid for the room and thanked him graciously. "Do you know if there is any all-night diner or place to eat this late at night?"

"Yeah, there is a local diner right down the road, Sally. It got the best chili in town." He replied to her.

"Thanks again sir."

"Enjoy your stay."

* * *

An hour later, the two sisters were sitting at Sally. "This is the best chili ever." Lucy licks her lips, savoring what she believed to be chili sent from the Gods. "Are you going to eat yours?"

Sophia didn't say anything; her gaze didn't leave her computer screen. Lucy took this as a yes. When her spoon went for the chili, Sophia hissed at her. "My chili."

"Greedy, you didn't say anything." Lucy quickly took a spoonful before Sophia could stop her.

"Okay, look at this." Sophia turned the computer around for Lucy to see. "In the last couple of months, five victims have gone missing from mysterious animal attacks. That more than what Garth told us about, all the attacks seem to occur at night and all the victims have been girls." Sophia pointed to the picture of all five girls. "Not only that but they all attended the same high school and were roughly around the same age."

Lucy spoon another mouthful of chili into her mouth. "What kind of attacks do you think they were? Demon? Werewolves?"

"I don't know; we are going to have to break into the houses or something." Sophia sigh, she hated breaking and entering. The fear of getting caught always weigh heavily on her during one of their break ins.

"That's fine with me." Lucy said decidedly, she wasn't worried about the breaking in part. She had done it so many times in the past; she even made a game of it. But Sophia on the other hand worried her; she got too nervous during these little adventures. "Look up where the latest hit happen."

(Skip)

The girls stood in front of a house that had yellow tape fencing it, cutting it off from the neighbors. Sophia didn't like the look of the place, the house was similar to any other middle class home; picket white fence, medium size lawn with balls and various toys scatter around, two stories with a small garage. Lucy went ahead of her sister, she open the gate and walked up the drive way. Sophia scans the area, looking out for anyone who would be up at two in the morning on a Monday night. Only creeps and weirdoes would be up at this ungodly hour, Sophia thought to herself. Lucy and Sophia separated; one took the front door while the other took the back door.

Lucy jiggle the door, knowing full well that it was unlikely to be open, searching in her pocket, she produce a little pouch. Opening it, her eyes search for the right lock pick. She wasn't an expert yet at lock picking; recently she had just taken up learning the skill. In the past, she mainly used an old library card or credit card.

Sophia went around back, she open the gate to the backyard. At first she tried the windows along the way to see if any of them were loose but found no such luck. When she got to the back, she found the door tightly locked, not surprisingly. Something black brushed past Sophia's leg, she screamed and fell backward.

Lucy broke her lock pick when she heard her sister scream from the back of the house. Without hesitation, she ran to find her sister. "Sophie!"

She found her sister lying on the ground, rushing over, she asked what happen. "Sophia are you okay?"

"Yeah…I am okay." She pointed behind her; a cat stood on top of a kiddie slide set that was in the shape of an elephant. "A cat jumped out at me."

"Jesus Sophia, I thought you got attack or something." Lucy held her hand out to her. "You are such a chicken."

"What? It came out at me." Sophia took her sister's hand gingerly. "Scared the shit out of me." She stood up, brushing herself off. "But I found a way in without the hassle of breaking in." Sophia nodded her head toward the cat's door.

Lucy crawl through and let Sophia into the kitchen. Wasting no time, the girls headed up the stairs to find the victim's room. Fortunately, they didn't have to search for long; the first room that they enter belonged to the victim. Sophia saw claw marks on the door, the hair on her arms stood up. The room had been ransacked, possible by the attackers or the police in their search for clues to what had occurred. Lucy check the windows first, no sign of any breaking in, she concluded that whatever came in, was let in. But why? Why would the girl let a dangerous creature into her room? It didn't make any sense.

Sophia search for the girl's diary, her train of thought was to see if the girl recorded anything out of order before the attack. Teenagers documented everything, especially young girls. Going through her drawers, desks and closet, Sophia finally found the diary hidden underneath a stack of old magazines.

"What are you doing?" Lucy examined the scratch marks on the door without looking at Sophia.

"Looking for clues, something in her dairy that may indicate that she might have been in danger, prior to the attack." Sophia answered her, thumbing through the pages.

The marks were made by a human, the girl's probably. Lucy could see blood in the jagged lines; she must have been so scared. None of the bodies were ever found. She was willing to bet though that they were all dead. She gaze at the pictures of the young girl, one of them stuck out to her. Lucy went over to pick it up, a little girl fishing with her dad. At least Lucy assumed it was her dad. She never meet her dad, he was gone before she was born.

"I got nothing Lucy; there is nothing in here that indicates anything weird, except for pages after pages about this boy that she liked." Sophia closed the book warily. "What about you?"

"Nothing but the obvious, we should head back to the motel and get some rest. Start fresh tomorrow." Lucy put the picture down.

"Okay," Sophia slipped the dairy into her pocket in case she needed to look over it again later. "Let's get out of here."

The girls walked back to their car that they parked a block down the street to avoid suspicion. Lucy got in first, her mind still on the puzzling case. Her sister banged on her side in annoyance, Lucy forgot about the broken door. "Oh, sorry…my b." She leaned over the seat with much effort and let her sister in.

"Honestly," Sophia got into the car, she slammed the door shut. This wasn't the first case that dealt with innocent kids. And yet she couldn't quit shake off the feeling the way Lucy did. "Let's get out of here."

"Why are you in a bitchy mood?" Lucy commented, sensing her sister's irritation right off the bat.

"I'm not, I am just tired okay." Sophia snapped, a little too sharp. "You know, long drive, missing girl, it's a bit much on me okay."

"Well, you don't have to be a bitch." Lucy retorted, starting the car. "You act like you were the one driving."

"Just shut up." Sophia turned away from Lucy. "Whatever…"

"You got something to say?" Lucy put the car on park. " You know, something to get off your chest. If you don't wanna be here, you can go back home."

"Let's drop the conversation; I don't want to fight you." Sophia still did not look at Lucy.

"I don't want fighting you but whatever." Lucy dropped the subject before it got ugly.

It surprised Lucy when Sophia asked to come along with her; Sophia never wanted anything to do with being a hunter. She hated all things that involved the super natural; that was why they never talked very much or see each other often. Sophia lived with their step dad, while Lucy traveled the road with their mother. She always wanted to know her sister more; she actually wanted them to be friends. But Sophia was making it difficult, she obviously didn't want to be here and it puzzled her as to why Sophia was even here to begin with. Without reason, Sophia just informed her that she was coming with her and that was it, here they were.

Sophia didn't go to sleep that night, she never really sleep much these days, not since she started being a hunter or ever for that matter. She might have been a more pleasant person to be around if she developed a better sleeping habit. Looking over at Lucy's sleeping form on one of the two beds; Sophia felt a touch of softness. Getting up, she grabbed her blanket and went over to her. She draped it over Lucy, when they were children she used to take care of Lucy like she was a doll. A memory brought a rare smile to her face, she recall dressing her up as the cartoon, Strawberry Short Cakes. She wished for a different life for her sister, a different life for herself. Sophia lay down on her own bed, watching her little sister's back. Her visions were becoming blurry, she hadn't slept in days. Sleeping scared her sometimes, more than facing real monster in the waking world. In her dreams, she felt out of control of her surroundings. No one should feel out of control of their own dreams but Sophia did and scared her.

* * *

Lucy awoken to the sound of tapping, Sophia sat at the coffee table. Her eyes were focus on the screen intently. "Did you sleep at all?"

The smell of coffee and donuts filled Lucy's nostrils; she sat up groggily, rubbing her foggy eyes.

"I did, now I'm good." Sophia gave a half lie; she only shut her eyes for a few minutes. Her dreams were always fretful. "I have been looking through the newspaper clippings, researching stuff online and I think, I maybe on to something."

Lucy sat up in bed abruptly, throwing her blanket aside. "What have you got?" Sophia sucked at being a hunter but she had great skills at research. She paid attention to details and could put things together before Lucy could even think it.

"First of all, I did a lot of reading."

"That's nothing new."

"Anyways," Sophia continue on with her point. "We both know that all of these girls came from the same school, Meyers High. Most of them are unremarkable and pretty average; smart students but nothing really outstanding."

"We know what school they went to but how do you know what kind of people that were?" Lucy asked her curiously.

"Usually when people go missing, their achievements are highlighted." Sophia twisted around to face Lucy. "For instance, so and so was a high achieving student, had many friends, a pillar of the community…etc…" Sophia stopped to pick up her coffee. "The only things that could be said about these girls from people who knew them or from family in the paper are that they studious or shy person." She put the cup down and grabbed the dairy on the table. "But that not what I am trying get at. I looked though the dairy again, on a hunch. And what I found was crazy luck."

Sophia handed the diary to her sister. Lucy took it and flipped through the pages, reading out the names of people she circle in red. "Bella Stackhouse, Mary Sue Rice, Kristen Patterson…and Billy Blackwater." Her name stopped at the only male name. "Who are these people?"

"Bella Stackhouse was the first victim, Mary Sue Rice and Kristen Patterson are all some of the other victims. When I first read the dairy, the names didn't mean anything to me until I started researching the victims." Sophia started to speak quickly, it was a sign that she was on to something. "It was just a hunch, but knowing the girls all shared a common connection of attending the same school. I looked up the school and how many people went there. It's a small school, this is a small town." Lucy nodded along with Sophia, trying to keep up with all her rambling. "So I came to the conclusion that maybe, just maybe our latest victims might have known the other girls. And I was right, three of the girls were mention in the dairy, they weren't friends but they knew of each other."

"That's really awesome Sophie." Lucy said to her with surprise. "Now what about Bill Blackwater? What's his deal?"

"The entries in this dairy are mainly about this Bill Blackwater person, most of them are just mundane descriptions about his angelic looks, perfect hair, eyes and etc. Oh and how extremely rich and European he is." Sophia rolled her eyes, winning a grin from Lucy. "Not to speak badly of the dead but she had a strange obsession with this guy, she kept a detail document of this Bill Blackwater person and the people, especially the girls that interacted with him."

"I see, so this Bill Blackwater has to be behind this or connected to the attacks." Lucy's eyes glance through the pages once more. She looked up at Sophia after a moment. "How do we get to him?"

"That is the problem, I looked up all I can about him on the internet and found nothing." Sophia sighs, rubbing her hand over her face. "No Facebook, MySpace, YouTube, not even a blog. It's odd for this godly rich teenager to have no social media account."

Lucy chewed on her thumb thoughtfully. "You feel like going back to high school?"

"Not even if you paid me." Sophia said to her flatly. "But I knew what you would suggest it, so I took the liberty of enrolling you this morning."

"You enrolled only me, what about you?" Lucy replied dubiously. She went undercover countless of times but high school was a whole new ball game. Her mother home schooled her. "You are making me do this alone?"

"You will be fine; it will be a good learning experience for you." Sophia would rather fight were-wolves then go through high school again. "Your name is Jane Smith." Sophia passed her some papers and her new I.D. "Can't sound anymore boring then that."

* * *

The next day, Sophia dropped her off at school. Lucy bravely stepped out of the car, after surveying the surrounding for a few moments. "You will take care of Becky…right?"

Sophia smile and patted Lucy's head, enjoying the miserably on her little sister's face. "Don't worry, take care dearie." Hitting the gas, she zoomed off.

Lucy glared after her, knowing full well that she couldn't do anything about the situation. Clutching the straps on her back pack, she started toward the door. The first day of school went decently enough; she had biology, math and literature. Nothing happen, nobody gawk at her nor did they stared at her like a freak. At lunch, Lucy sat by herself. She felt the small stab of shame, in the outside world; it didn't matter if she sat alone, nobody cared. Yet somehow in the confine of these walls, she experienced a discomforting feeling. High school was a strange world in itself; the students were segregated into little groups. There were, she assumed the popular kids in their corner; the pretty girls with their douche looking boyfriends. The smart kids that would someday graduate and go to college, the strung out low lives that were a lost cause for everyone, the kids with John Deer caps and the in between.

"Hello there." A crisp voice broke into her thought, it was more or less British yet slightly off for a British accent.

"Hi." Lucy glance up at her speaker, a young man stood in front of her. Now all eyes were on the two. A pair of green eyes held her attention, even before he introduced himself, Lucy knew his identity instantly. She elbowed purposely the book that she had been assigned to read in English, it fell to the ground.

"Shoot, I am so clumsy." Lucy bent down to get it but the dream boat was already on it.

"Ah, so you read the Bronte, so does that mean you are smart?" The young man gave Lucy her book.

"Reading Bronte's works doesn't make me any smarter than anyone else, it just mean that I have good taste in literature." Lucy never read the Bronte; the copy belonged to her sister. She found that most people who claim to read classics were usually full of shit and pomp. Claiming to read classic didn't validate anyone as having superior intelligence.

"Ummm…" Bill hesitated a little; he thought he found an easy prey. She might actually be smart.

Lucy saw the hesitation, the prey willingly approached her, and she couldn't let him get away because of her mouth. "But I love the romance of…" She picked up the book. "Wuthering Heights…" Her eyes scan through the back quickly. "Cathy and Heathcliff are such a romantic couple. I want a Heathcliff, I love…love him."

"You like romance? What your name by the way?" Lucy exhale inwardly as he pulled up a seat to sit at her table.

"L- Jane Smith." Lucy slipped up a little but quickly recovers, hoping he would take it as nervousness.

"Do you see the way people are looking at us?" He said to her mysteriously. Lucy raised a quizzical brow, she twisted her head around to look at the people; surprised that they were actually staring at the two of them. "They say that I am dangerous."

Lucy never seen anyone try so hard to act mysterious, he came out creepier though. "What do you mean dangerous?"

"I have a reputation for being a bit…on the wild side." He leaned in closer to her with a seductive whisper.

"I happen to like danger." Lucy retorted, buying into his mysterious vibe.

Bill cocked his brow; truly intrigue by this strange new girl. He expected her to blush and act all coy. She didn't bat an eye, she stared at him boldly. At least she wasn't as annoying as the other girls. "You wanna go somewhere right now?"

"Sure." Lucy smiled at him. "Let's ditch this place." At that moment, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

They were at the door when Lucy quickly excused herself to the bathroom. Slinging her backpack onto the sink, Lucy took out her knife. The blade was twelve inches long; she put it somewhere where she could reach it easily in her bag. Taking out her cell, she called Sophia right away.

"Sophie?" Sophia's voice came through on the other side, it was her answering machine. "Stupid Soph." Lucy left her a message. "Sophia, I meet Bill. He wants to take me somewhere, I have no clue but I will text you in a bit to update you. But we are meeting behind the school."

She met him behind the school, he smiled devilishly the moment he saw her. "Come on, we are going into the woods. There is something I want to show you."

No one in their right mind should go into the woods with a strange guy they just meet. In any other situation, Lucy would have made a run for it but she needed to know what this guy was. Whatever he was, she was certain that he wasn't normal. She followed him at a safe distance; he talked, mainly about himself. Lucy hardly heard a word he said, her eyes were train on his movements.

Bill sensed something was not right about this girl; she wasn't focus enough on him. To be honest, she seemed distracted. The moment he saw her, he thought it would be easy but as they travel more into the woods, he found himself slightly off put by her. He should be the predator, yet here he was feeling insecure. Lucy notice his claws coming out before he turned around, Bill felt the sharp end of a blade pointed on his chest.

"So what are you?" Lucy asked him pointedly. "You are not a vampire, it day light."

"You forget I don't sparkle either, sweetheart." He retorted with cheek. Now things were interesting. "What the hell are you?"

"Your worst nightmare." Lucy moved the knife to his throat. "My question first, I consider were wolf but there is no full moon, troll? Or goblin? Did you get bitten by a radioactive spider and now you are preying on defenseless girls?"

A smile crept on his lips. "I am a crocodile bitch!" His tail came out of nowhere, knocking Lucy off her feet. Her knife flew up into the air, spinning and spearing into a tree.

"Shit!" Lucy rolled onto her feet. Bill started to crackle, his features became distorted. He transformed into a crocodile in front of Lucy, scales and claws. Lucy ran for her knife, the crocodile swipe her off her feet again. Falling on her arm, Lucy cried out in pain, half crawling, she attempted to run in vain.

A shot rang out, catching both her and her attacker attentions. Sophia received Lucy's message late but she got there in the neck of time. Targeting the gun at the beast, she shot it twice, barely hitting it. Lucy breathed a sigh of relief, glad to see Sophia however knowing that she was a terrible shot. She knew a blind hunter that shot better than her sister in the dark.

"Sophia! Throw me the gun!" She yelled to her sister.

The crocodile came after Sophia, switching the gun onto safety, she toss it toward her sister and ran. She shot her sister a knowing glance before taking off in the direction away from the school. Sophia grabbed the knife stuck to the tree as she ran away. The gun flew to Lucy's feet, grasping it with her good hand, she stood up rapidly. With her thumb, she flick the safety off, even with a broken arm, she could still shot pretty well. Years of practice.

Sophia pedaled her legs as fast as they could carry her, heart hammering in her chest. Normally, her legs would have given out already but fortunately the fear of being eaten motivated her greatly. Leaping through logs, bushes and rocks, Sophia found herself up against some boulders and a hard place. Frantically searching around, Sophia saw an opening in the cracks, not wasting a second, she crammed into it just as the crocodile caught up to her. It snapped at her violently, Sophia edge back into the hollow. Defending herself, she lashed out at the creature with her knife. Where the hell was Lucy? She couldn't have left her that far behind.

The crocodile stop attacking her, he recoil back from her view. Shaking, Sophia held the knife in front of her, believing the crocodile intended to lure her into a false sense of security. Suddenly a strange hybrid of a creature rush at her, he appeared to be a half man and half lizard being. It let put a screeching cry, Sophia eyes widen in shock. The creature clutched his arm, where a bullet pierced through. Another bullet buried itself in the creature's shoulder. Lucy cock her gun, there were three bullets left in the revolver. She better make the three last shot count.

The creature rush at her, intending to blow her down. Closing one eye, she raise her arm, locking down on her target, she pulled the trigger. The first shot hit his chest, the second his leg and the third in between his eyes. Sophia watched the monster fall at Lucy's feet from where she stood.

"Are you okay?" Lucy called out to her, brandishing the gun.

"Yeah…you?" Sophia came out from the rocks.

"I am alright but I think my arm is sprain or broken." Lucy stared down at the creature. "It was a were-crocodile."

"What the hell is a were-crocodile?" Sophia came to stand by her sister, they watch as the thing turn back into a naked young man.

"Whatever it was, it was human…at least partly human." Lucy bent down to study a strange bracelet made of red and black yarn, entwine together on the man's wrist. "Give me the knife."

Sophia handed her the knife, her eyes also on the bracelet. "You think it means something?"

* * *

After arguing for a moment, Sophia managed to convince Lucy to go to the local hospital. While waiting for her, Sophia contemplated making a call to Garth. She didn't want to call him for every little thing that happens to them. Putting her phone away, Sophia decided to use her Ipod to do a little research. Searching up all that she could find on shape shifter, she found something of interest about shamans in Asia. In the article, it talked about Shamans using magic to shift into animals: Lions, tigers, bears and various other animals.

"Shaman using magic to shift." Murmur Sophia to herself.

* * *

"I did some research while you were in the E.R." Sophia sat in the car nervously. Lucy refused to let her drive the car even with one arm bandage. "Okay, can be pull over and let me drive. I am getting really uncomfortable."

"No." Lucy hissed at her, expertly turning the wheel of the car. "I drive better then you on most days." Sophia narrows her eyes at her. "It's the truth; now continue what you were saying."

"Anyways," Sophia readjusted herself in her seat. "I did some more reading, other than what I told you about the shaman and the transforming spell. I research crocodile specifically and found that these things don't usually work alone."

"So you are saying that we may have more to deal with?" Lucy raised a brow.

"Yes, which mean that we have to look up if this Bill has any relative or friends; they would be the most likely suspect." The car stopped in front of the motel. The two girls got out of the car and walk around to the trunk. Popping it, Lucy opened a secret compartment underneath the carpet.

"Dynamites?" Lucy held out a roll to her sister.

"Put that away, you know I don't even like that being in the car." Sophia pushed her hand back down. Her hand went for the shot gun, it never missed.

"You are no fun." Lucy grabbed for her favorite machete.

* * *

While young teenage girls were being snatch in the town, causing everyone to focus all their attentions on finding the source behind it. Johnny, the owner of the only motel in town was focus on killing and eating the traveling guests that would stop by his motel. Tonight he had his sights set on two particular guests, pretty girls they were. He especially liked the long hair one; he thought she was the prettier one. Personally he wanted her for himself; he bet she tasted really sweet and juicy. Johnny finger the bracelet he wore around his wrist, he learned magic from his grandfather. He never really believed the old man about his stories while deploy in Thailand, that was until he taught him how to shift. Johnny liked the strength, the power that came with it. But the price for his gift was the taste for human flesh, especially that of fresh young girls. Johnny didn't mind that part though, he enjoy the taste of human. He started out alone but saw that a group would benefit him more when it came to luring in victims. So he recruited three others, two childhood friend and his younger cousin, Billy.

Johnny leaned up against the counter, wondering where his friends were at and why they were taking so long. Thirty minutes after the meeting time, the two stumble through the door, slightly covered with blood. They both looked dishevel as if they been running.

"Johnny! Johnny!" Tom, the taller of the two yelled at him. "Billy is dead!"

Johnny stared at the two in shock. "What? Billy is dead? How did that happen?"

"I don't know, he went off into the woods with this new chick and then he never came back." Spoke Corey, who went to the same school and saw the two. "I went out to look for him and couldn't find him at first...then I smelled him. I follow the scent and found a freshly dug grave…" Corey paused, unable to finish the rest of his sentence.

"We dug the grave, we found Billy. He had been shot multiple times." Tom completed the sentence for him.

Johnny stepped back for a moment, someone knew about them. A victim had escape? How? And why was she carrying fire arms? Were people arming themselves now? This could get tricky, he thought to himself. They had to leave this town and start over.

"Pack your bags; we are getting out of here." Johnny commanded the two of them. "We have got to get out of here."

"What about Bill?" Tom asked Johnny, still a little hysterical the situation. "And the girl?"

"Move your ass, Bill is dead. We can't anything about it." Johnny snapped at him, heading for the safe. He kept money in it for this occasion; he never thought he would have to use it.

Sophia had a bad feeling the moment she stepped into the office of the motel, there were two shady men with the owner. At first, she didn't see it but after a second glance, she saw blood on their sleeves.

"Hi…Ummm, I was just checking out." Sophia lied to them, for the first time she saw the bracelet on the owner's wrist. It struck her like lightning, he was a shifter and if he was a shifter then the two others were no doubt shifters too.

All eyes were on her, suddenly the room got really silent. Johnny gave his friends a look, a look that Sophia knew meant something unpleasant. Tom jumped at Sophia, gripping her hand tightly. "A meal for the road."

"I don't think so." Sophia stabbed him in the stomach with her conceal knife. Tom collapsed on the ground.

"Who the hell are you?" Johnny snarled at her, changing into his crocodile form, Corey followed after him

"Lucy! Get in here!" Sophia screamed for her sister.

Corey flicked his tail out, slamming the door behind her shut. Sophia found herself stuck in a room with two crocodiles. Flicking his tail once more, Corey pushed a desk in front of the door. Hearing Sophia distress call, Lucy grabbed the shotgun and sped toward the hotel. Grabbing the nod, the door stuck fast, Lucy pushed against the door unsuccessfully. Stepping back, she kicked the door, falling backward from the force.

"Shit!" Lucy got off the ground. "Sophia!"

One of the crocodile caught Sophia by the waist, his tail coiled around her tightly until she could hardly breathe. Taking knife, she struggled to cut through his tough skin. Finding a weak point, Sophia jab the blade in and twisted it. Screeching loudly, he dropped her immediately to the ground. Seizing her chance, she jumped on his back and began to assault him with her blade. The other crocodile came to the rescue of his friend, only to be knocked away into the desk that held the door. Finally able to shove through the door, Lucy burst in shooting. She killed Corey first while he was still down, blow his head out.

"Lucy!" Shouted Sophia, flaying out on the last crocodile's back. "A little help!"

Aiming at the crocodile, Lucy called out to Sophia to let go. "Get off Sophie." Releasing him, Sophia tumbled off of his back. Pulling the trigger, the crocodile's blood splatter all over Sophia.

"Nice Lu," Sophia spat out a piece of the crocodile. "Now I am swimming in crocodile, I need a shower."

"You are welcome." Lucy grinned as she gave her sister her hand. "I think the look suits you."

Sophia scrunched up her face, giving Lucy a sour expression. Suddenly the two girls burst out laughing. After all the crap they been through, sometimes the only thing that could do was to laugh at each other. It made the reality of their lives, an ounce less sad.

* * *

"We didn't even have to call Garth once." Lucy held up the trunk while Sophia put their bags into the car. "I think we are getting better."

"Yeah." A smile appeared on Sophia's face. She could hardly believe four hours ago, they defeated a bunch of shifters. "Hey let me drive."

Lucy paused for a moment thoughtfully, weighing the situation. "No," She shifted her head back and forth in disagreement and headed toward the car. "Not my baby, I can still drive better then you with one arm."

Sophia glared after her sister, an incredulous grin sneaked onto her lips. "Oh come on sis, I have gotten better."

"You hit a park car once. Who hits a car that isn't moving?"

The two girls began to banter as they set off on another mission, someplace where their help was needed.


End file.
